parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Cvengros's Nineteenth Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's nineteenth full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript Whistles & Sneezes (George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Whistles and Sneezes and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *Narrator: Jeffrey was cross. *Jeffrey: Why should Jona have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Jeffrey: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *(music plays) *Jeffrey: And there's another thing: Jona whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *(Jona feels sad) *Narrator: Poor Jona didn't feel happy anymore. *Ronald: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Ronald. *Ronald: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *(Gordon puffs away) *Jeffrey: Goodbye, Jona. *(his whistle blows) *Narrator: Called Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *(Jona, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, arrives at Oakdale while his whistle blows) *Narrator: Later, Jona stopped at Dave's station. *Dave: Hello, Jona. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Jona: Thank you, Dave. *Narrator: Smiled Jona. *(Dave and Jona hear a whistling sound) *Jona: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Dave: It sounds like Jeffrey. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: And it ought to be Jeffrey. But Jeffrey never whistles like that. *(Jeffrey can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his six green and white coaches) *Narrator: It was Jeffrey. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Jona and he didn't look at Dave. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *(Jeffrey runs past Dave and Jona) *Dave: Well. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Jona: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Jona. *Jona: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Dave what Jeffrey had said. *(Jeffrey goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop) *Narrator: Meanwhile, Jeffrey screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *(Jeffrey stops at Oakland station) *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Miss Bertha covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Miss Bertha: And stop that noise! *(Jeffrey leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches) *Narrator: Jeffrey puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *(one of the workers hits his whistle with a ball-peen hammer) *Narrator: That night, Jeffrey slunked into the shed. *(Jeffrey's whistle blows as he comes in) *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *(Greg and Jona come in) *Jona: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Jona to no one in particular. *Jona: But we just don't do it. *(Ronald comes in too) *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *(the scene fades from night to day as Jona, with his three coaches, like his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, speeds along the main line) *Narrator: Next morning, Jona was enjoying himself enormously. *Jona: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *(Jona sees the boys) *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Jona: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters) *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *(the coaches' windows are broken) *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. (all cry in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble and Timon and Pumbaa's voices from The Lion King) *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *(everyone comes out) *Narrator: The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Jona's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Jona: Yes, yes. *Jona's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Jona is going to sneeze at those boys. *Passengers: What?! Really? *Jona: Yes, sure. Now get back on board. (as the passengers obey, Jona feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on, and arrives at Benicia) *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Jona's Driver: Jona has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Jona is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Jona felt more stuffed up than excited. *(Jona leaves Lower Tidmouth) *(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones) *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Jona's Driver: Are you ready, Jona? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Jona's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *(Jona waits to sneeze) *Jona's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Jona: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *(Jona sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes) *Jona's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *(Jona's whistle blows as he passes Jeffrey running with seven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Jona went home, hoping that next time he saw Jeffrey and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Garry's Chase (George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Dave was waiting to pick up passengers from Chug's train. (Dave, at Oakdale station, hauling four coaches, like a dark red one coupled his tender, with a light one coupled behind the dark red one, and in front of the tan coach, and other red red coach) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Chug? He dosen't usally make us late. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Dave's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Dave's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Dave. (The fireman climbs up Dave's cab) Can you see him? *Dave's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Dave's Fireman: There's Garry Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Dave's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Dave's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Garry's horn honks) *Garry: Stop, stop! I've got Chug's passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Garry roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Dave was gone. *Garry: Bother. *Narrator: Said Garry. *Garry: Bother Chug's fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Dave disappears into the distance, and as his whistle blows, Garry starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Garry.. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Garry's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Garry's horn honks as he moves on) *Garry: I'll catch Dave or bust. *Narrator: Said Garry. (Garry keeps looking for Dave) *Garry Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Garry: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Garry as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh no. Dave is at the station. (stops and sees Dave at Benicia station, waiting for departure) Wait! He has stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (keeps going) *Narrator: Garry toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Garry. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Dave leaves) *Narrator: Garry skiddered into the yard. *Garry: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Garry. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Dave puff away. *Garry: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Garry. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Garry's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Garry's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Dave. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Garry and the passengers waited impatiently. *Garry's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Garry chased after Edward once more. (Garry's horn honks as he continues on) *(Dave puffs over the bridge, while Garry rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Dave finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Dave's whistle blows and stops at Frisco station) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Dave. *Dave: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Dave's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Garry's horn honks) Then he heard Garry. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Dave: I'm sorry about the chase, Garry. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Garry pants) *Garry: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Garry. (Garry continues panting) *Garry: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Chug's passengers. (with everyone on board, Dave's whistle blows) *Dave: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Dave. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Garry backs up) Garry raced back to tell Chug that all was well. (Garry's horn honks and goes to find Chug) *(Garry's horn honks once again aas he stops and meets up with Chug) *Chug: Thank you, Garry, for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Chug: You're a very good friend indeed. Ronald & The Signal (George Carlin) *Narrator: Ronald works in the yard at the big station. He loves playing jokes, but they can get him into trouble. (Ronald puffs along, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose) One morning, he was very cheeky indeed. *Ronald: Peep peep! Hurry up, Jeffrey, the train's ready. *Jeffrey: Hmm? *Narrator: Jeffrey thought he was late. *Ronald: Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Laughed Ronald and showed him a train of dirty coal cars. Jeffrey thought how to get back at Ronald for teasing him. Next it was Greg's turn. *Ronald: Stay in the shed today, Greg. Miss Bertha will come and see you. *Greg: Ah! *Narrator: Thought Greg. *Greg: Miss Bertha knows I'm a fine engine. He wants me to pull the special train. *Narrator: Greg's driver and fireman could not make him move. The other engines grumbled dreadfully. (the engines go by, hauling lots of freight and passenger trains together) They had to do Greg's work as well as their own. At last, the inspector arrived. *Inspector: Show a wheel, Greg. You can't stay here all day. *Greg: Miss Bertha told me to stay here. She sent a message this morning. *Inspector: She did not. How could she? She's been away for a week. *Greg: Oh. *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: Oh, where's Ronald? (goes in pursuit to find Ronald) *Narrator: Ronald had wisely disappeared. (Ronald takes four freight cars and a caboose away with him to escape) When Miss Bertha came back, she was cross with Greg and Ronald for causing so much trouble. But the very next day, Ronald was still being cheeky. *Ronald: I say, you engines, I'm to take some freight cars to Chug's junction. Miss Bertha chose me specialy. He must know I'm a really useful engine. *Greg: More likely, he wants you out of the way. *Narrator: Grumbled Greg. Jeffrey looked across to Greg. They were going to play a trick on Ronald. *Jeffrey: Greg and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals, but then I needn't say that to a really useful engine like you, Ronald. *Narrator: Ronald felt flattered. *Greg: We've had spoken about backing signals. *Narrator: Put in Greg. *Greg: They need extra special care you know. Would you like me to explain? *Ronald: No thank you, Greg. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: I know all about signals. *Narrator: Percy was a little worried. *Ronald: I wonder what backing signals are. *Narrator: He thought. *Ronald: Never mind, I'll manage. (puffs off and collects four freight cars and a caboose, passes Chug, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) *Narrator: He puffed crossly to his freight cars and felt better. He came to a signal. *Ronald: Bother, it's a danger. *Narrator: The signal moved to show line cleared. Its arm moved up instead of down. Ronald had never been that sort of signal before. *Percy: Down means go and up means stop. So upper still must mean go back. I know. It's one of those backing signals. *Driver: Come on, Ronald. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Off we go. Stop! You're going the wrong way! (Ronald backs away) *Ronald: But it's a backing signal. *Narrator: Ronald protested and told him about Jeffrey and Greg. The driver laughed and explained. *Ronald: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: Let's start quickly before they see us. *Narrator: He was too late. Gordon saw everything. (Jeffrey goes by, hauling his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach, leaving Ronald to puff away, hauling his four freight cars, and caboose back to the shed) That night, the big engines talked about signals. They thought the subject was funny. Ronald thought they were being very silly. Scotty & Andrew (George Carlin) *Narrator: Scotty and Andrew are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Miss Bertha. But only one engine has been expected. The twins mean well, but do cause confusion. Miss Bertha has given them numbers. Scotty 9 and Andrew 10. Though she is still planning to send one engine home. (Chug's whistle blows as he passes by, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Andrew. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Andrew began to worry. Scotty, his twin, was angry. (Ronald bumps the Caboose) *Scotty: You're a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Scotty: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Scotty: Oh, are you? *Narrator: Donald burst out. *Scotty: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done. Spite Andrew, would you? Take that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Ouch! Ooh! (gets bumped by Scotty again) *Narrator: Cried the van. *Scotty: There's more coming, should you misbehave! (Andrew leaves the caboose on his freight train with nine freight cars) *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Scotty had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Scotty crashes into the signalbox) Scotty wasn't hurt, but Miss Bertha was most annoyed. *Miss Bertha: I am dissappointed, Scotty. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had dicided to send Andrew back and keep you. *Scotty: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Said Scotty. *Miss Bertha: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Greg will have to help with the goods work while you have your tender mended. Greg won't like that when he hears about this. *Scotty: You mean if he hears about this? *Miss Bertha: If? Yes, if is good. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was right. Greg grumbled dreadfully about extra work. (Greg goes by, hauling eight wagons, and a caboose) *Andrew: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Andrew: That Scotty had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *Greg: Enough! *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Andrew: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Andrew: Surely Greg, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Greg didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (Greg sulks away with only five freight cars and a caboose, but later puffs on, hauling seven freight cars and the Spiteful Breakvan, only to arrive at Dave's station) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Greg is cross. *Narrator: Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Greg did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Dave's station. Luckily Andrew was there. *Greg: Help me up the hill, please. *Narrator: Panted Greg. *Greg: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Andrew: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Andrew. (Andrew buffers up behind, and together, when he and Greg start climbing the mountain, Greg starts to lose some steam) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the cars up the hill. But Greg was losing steam. *Greg: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Andrew: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Andrew. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (Andrew pushes the spiteful breakvan too hard that he breaks the caboose into pieces) *Andrew: Oh no! *Narrator: The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Dave came to clear the mess. Miss Bertha was on board. (Dave arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess) *Miss Bertha: I might have known it would be Andrew. *Narrator: He said. *Dave: Andrew was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: James had no steam left, but Andrew worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Miss Bertha: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I want to be fair, Andrew. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. The Deputation (George Carlin) *Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Scotty and Andrew, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Andrew and Scotty were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Scotty's whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backward and forward patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Andrew pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Andrew pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Jona: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Andrew: Lord's sakes, Scotty. It's Jona. Don't worry yourself, Jona. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Jona was very grateful. (Jona's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Miss Bertha was making a decision. *Scotty and Andrew: He'll send us away for sure. *Ronald: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Jeffrey: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. *Greg: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Jona: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Jona. *Jona: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Ronald catches up with Dave, hauling his three coaches) Ronald decided to talk to Dave about it. *Dave: What you need. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Ronald ran back quickly. (Ronald leaves and toots his whistle) *Ronald: Dave says we need... a depostation. *Jeffrey: Of course! *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jeffrey: The question is. *Jona: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Ronald: It's when engines tell Miss Bertha something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Steve: Did you say "Tell Miss Bertha?" *Narrator: Asked Steve thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Jeffrey: I propose. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: That Ronald be our uh... disputation. *Percy: What?! Me? *Narrator: Squeaked Ronald. *Ronald: No, I can't! *Jona: Rubbish, Ronald. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jona: It's easy. *Jeffrey: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. Poor Ronald wished it wasn't. (Ronald leaves worriedly) *Miss Bertha: Hello, Ronald. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Ronald jumped. (Ronald backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Ronald: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Miss Bertha: You look nervous, Ronald. What's the matter? *Ronald: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Miss Bertha pondered. *Miss Bertha: Do you mean a deputation, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Scotty and Andrew, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Miss Bertha: Thank you, Ronald. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Miss Bertha: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Miss Bertha: Scotty and Andrew, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Scotty and Andrew's whistles blow) *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. *Miss Bertha: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Miss Bertha smiled. *Miss Bertha: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) Buttercup (George Carlin) *Narrator: Ronald and Old Chuffy were worried. Chug's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Miss Bertha was waiting for them with important news. *(Ronald and Old Chuffy arrive and stop) *Miss Bertha: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Is Buttercup, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Chug is uh, indispose. *(Buttercupy's theme plays) *Ronald: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Ronald: Will she go, sir? When Chug comes back, sir? *Miss Bertha: That depends. And you mean if Chug comes back? *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Old Chuffy: If? If is good. *Miss Bertha: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Ronald and Old Chuffy: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Miss Bertha: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Buttercup's horn honks, and Old Chuffy's whistles blows as they set off) *Narrator: Buttercup was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Buttercup: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Ronald, Old Chuffy, and Buttercup leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Old Chuffy's whistle blows, and Buttercup's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Buttercup This is better. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Jerome, Travis, and Helen, who were most defended. *Jerome, Travis, and Helen: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Ronald and Old Chuffy had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he takes Jerome, Travis, and Chug's special coach while Old Chuffy's bell rings as he backs onto Helen, Bella, and Edwina, couples up to them, and takes them) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Buttercup on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Buttercup: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Buttercup stops at the station) *Buttercup: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Buttercup: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Chug's bumpy old Jerome and Travis now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Buttercup to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a cattle car and a milk van were about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Old Chuffy couples a cattle and milk van to Buttercup) *Buttercup: Do they expect me to pull those? *Buttercup's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: You can pull a few vans. *Buttercup: I won't. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: Buttercup can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Buttercup shakes) *Buttercup's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Buttercup lurched backward. *(Buttercup backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Buttercup: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Buttercup: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Buttercup: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Buttercup," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Buttercup. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Miss Bertha send us such a feeble... *Buttercup: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Buttercup. *Buttercup: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the vans from Buttercuyp) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the vans, and Buttercup purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Buttercup: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Buttercup: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. Ronald's Predicament (George Carlin) *Narrator: Buttercup the Diesel Rail-car's work in the countryside was full of surprises. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and scuttled. One day, Old Chuffy brought Helen to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting. (as Buttercup rolls through the countryside, Old Helen brings Helen, Bella, and Edwina to the station, and meets up with Ronald shunting some freight cars crossily) *Old Chuffy: Hello, Ronald. I see Buttercup's left the milk behind again. *Ronald: I had to make a special journey within I suppose. Anyone would think I've nothing to do. *Narrator: Grumbled Ronald. *Old Chuffy: Tell you what? *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Old Chuffy: I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars. *Narrator: Their drivers and stationmaster agreed. Ronald had never been to the quarry before. (as the two engines set off, Ronald goes to the quarry and bumps a row of freight cars together) He began ordering the freight cars about. *Ronald: Hurry along. *Narrator: He said. The freight cars grumbled to each other. *Freight Cars: This is Old Chuffy's place! Ronald's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. *Narrator: They whispered and pass the word. *Freight Cars: Pay Ronald back! Pay Ronald back! *Ronald: Come along. *Narrator: Puffed Ronald. *Ronald: No nonsense. *Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars. (Ronald collects eleven freight cars and a caboose and sets off) But they followed so quietly that Ronald thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead: All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes. *Ronald: Peep peep! Brakes, Conductor, please! *Narrator: But before he could check them the freight cars surged ahead. *Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: They cried. *Ronald: Help! Help! *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Ronald to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails, Ronald slid into the yard. *Ronald: Peep! Peep! Look out! *(Crash!) *Narrator: The break van was in smithereens. Ronald's driver and fireman had jumped clear but Ronald was stranded. Next day, Miss Bertha arrived. Old Chuffy and Buttercup had helped to clear the wreckage but Ronald remained on his perch of freight cars. *Miss Bertha: We must now try. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: To run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament. *Ronald: I am sorry, sir. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Miss Bertha: You must stay here till we are ready. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: And you really must be more careful with freight cars. *Narrator: Ronald sighed. The freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Miss Bertha spoke severly to Buttercup too. *Miss Bertha: My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away. *Narrator: Daisy was ashamed. *Miss Bertha: However, Old Chuffy says you worked hard after Ronald's accident. So you shall have another chance. *Buttercup: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: I will work hard, sir. Old Chuffy says he'll help me. *Miss Bertha: Excellent. What Old Chuffy doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. But our Old Chuffy's an experienced engine. *Narrator: Next day, Chug came back, and Ronald was sent to be mended. (Old Chuffy takes Ronald away on the breakdown train) Jerome and Travis were delighted to see Chug again and he took them to a run at once. (Chug couples up to Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and sets off, following Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, along with Buttercup along the main line) All were now friends, and Old Chuffy has taunt Buttercup a great deal. She shooed a cow all by herself the other day. That show's you, doesn't it? Category:Seth Cvengros